Unthinkable
by CheekyClaudine
Summary: Dolph and AJ are great friends, right? Just a short oneshot inspired by the song Unthinkable (I'm Ready) by Alicia Keys.


When Dolph opened the door the smile on his face was nothing short of breathtaking as he spotted his pint sized friend. Aj returned an equally brilliant grin at him as she tried to make her way into his apartment.  
"Hey snuggle muffin! What brings you to my place?" Dolph asked as he stopped her to give her a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek.  
"Hey relax; there are no cameras so you don't need to be extra adorable with me." Aj said as she entered with Dolph following her inside, stealing a glance at her body before clearing his throat and refocusing. She settled on the couch and Dolph chuckled at how the couch seemed to swallow her whole.  
"Sorry, but you're perfect so it comes easily to me... Babycakes." Dolph laughed as he dodged a pillow while heading to the kitchen.  
"You'd better stop before I put you in a black widow!" Aj said with every intention of carrying the threat out. She walked up to him in the kitchen and stood to her full height of 5'2 and shook her fist at him.  
"Aj, you and I both know I would do anything for you to put me in the black widow." They collapsed into a fit of giggles as they carried their plates to the living room where the movie night was already setup. As they sat on the couch next to each other Dolph mused at how easy it was between them. They never really spoke before this and neither seemed too bothered by that fact. Now it was weird when they didn't see each other for more than a few days. They had a rhythm that almost felt like they were in a relationship, but it was just a result of actually having to be in a 'relationship' for so long. He smiled to himself thinking about kissing her again. No, he was thinking about how good they were together, no he was thinking about his good friend. That's more appropriate, his friend.

"You ok? You look like you're at war with yourself." Aj asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm fine! I was just deciding which movie to put on and it got intense… in my brain." They laughed at the ridiculousness of his statement and started eating their plates of pasta.  
"Dolph we need to get you a girlfriend." Aj declared as they settled closer to each other on the couch. "And I will make the decision for you."

"On who I get to love?" Dolph's voice rang with amusement as he looked at her and set his plate on the coffee table.

"No, I'm deciding on the movie because I don't want to watch Fletch again." She leveled him with a stare. "We are going to watch Dark Knight Rises." She responded.  
"Why? I'm fulfilled in my fake relationship with you! You pretend to complete me." Dolph said in between bites. Aj giggled and started eating.  
"This is really good." She said eyes closed enjoying the flavors dancing on her tongue.

"So I get a girlfriend because I can cook?" He said, smiling.

"Because Dolph, you're too sweet! I want to see you happy." Aj said looking at Dolph's profile.  
"I am you're perfect." Dolph met her eyes. A rare serious moment happened. He looked at her a second too long, with eyes a little too real. "Jk jk gimme Kaitlyn's number." Dolph broke eye contact and fiddled with his fork.  
"Kaitlyn?" Aj responded, but she was wondering what it would feel like to kiss him without a camera.  
"Uh huh. She's hot." Dolph looked at everything but the movie as if it was the first time he saw his own apartment. Aj swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"Well I'll put in a good word for you." She offered.

"You would?" Dolph wondered if he would actually go out with Kaitlyn knowing he wanted Aj.

"Yeah, I mean, we're friends, so…" Aj wondered if she really wanted to play Pygmalion.

"Yeah, friends." Dolph got up and took both of their plates to the kitchen.

When he came back to the couch he tried not to notice that Aj had put distance between them. They sat there in silence, illuminated by the blue glow of the television. Dolph pretended not to steal glances at her, and Aj pretended not to notice.


End file.
